My One and Only Love
by granthamfan
Summary: Robert and Cora travel to New York to visit Cora's family. While there, Robert is confronted with the fact that he is not the only one who has eyes for Cora.


**My One and Only Love**

**A/N: Credit for this prompt goes to Cobert Fan. Thank you, dearest friend, for helping me break through my Cobert writer's block! This was intended to be a one-shot, but it got away from me, so it will be at least two chapters if not more. This is pre-show, so it contains no spoilers. Thank you to SashaElizabeth, my wonderful beta!**

Chapter 1: Lord and Lady Downton Arrive in New York

Robert observed his wife as the boat neared the New York harbor. He couldn't help but smile as he took in her obvious excitement at returning to her homeland. Robert and Cora Crawley, the Viscount and Vicountess Downton, had been married for a little over a year. Robert had only realized his deep love for his wife a few months earlier, and now sought more than ever to do anything and everything he could to make her as happy as she had made him. When, over luncheon one day, Cora had admitted to being a bit homesick, Robert had immediately booked tickets to New York. He would never forget the look of joy and adoration in Cora's eyes when he revealed his plans to her. Now, three weeks later, they stood on the upper deck of the ship as it made it's way into the harbor. "Oh, Robert, look!" Cora exclaimed, pointing to the Statue of Liberty. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It certainly is," Robert agreed, admiring the enormous bronze figure. He looked at her tenderly. "Dearest, we had better begin making our way down. I'd like to avoid the mass exodus if at all possible," he said with a light laugh.

Cora tightened her grasp on her husband's arm as she beamed up at him. "Of course, my love. The carriages should be waiting. Mother said she would send two-one for us and the other for our attendants and luggage. Do you think that O'Brien and Carson can manage?"

"I have every confidence in them, darling," Robert replied. With that, he began to lead Cora down the stairs to the lower deck in order to be one of the first off of the ship. After the boat had been securely anchored in the harbor, Robert lead his wife down the ramp to the waiting carriages. Cora smiled warmly at the driver as he held the door for them.

"Masterson," she said genially, "it's wonderful to see you again."

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, Miss Cor-I'm so sorry. My lady," the chauffer corrected himself. "It's indeed a pleasure to see you again."

Cora laughed softly. "I'd like you to meet my husband, Lord Downton. Robert, this is our family's driver, Masterson. He's been with us for many years." Robert smiled and nodded at the man. "Did you know my wife as a young girl, Masterson?" he asked.

"Yes, your lordship," Masterson answered. "All of the staff have always been very fond of Lady Downton."

"I'm glad to hear it," Robert replied. "Our staff at Downton is very fond of her, as well." With that, he and Cora entered the carriage and settled in for the ride to the Levinson's New York residence. As they drove up the driveway toward the house, Robert glanced over at Cora. She was now so giddy with excitement she could hardly sit still. He could see Martha, Isidore and Harold standing outside in anticipation of their arrival. As the carriage came to a stop in front of the door, Robert took a moment to look at the house. Though it was no Downton Abbey, Robert had to admit that it was a very beautiful place. As Masterson opened the door, Cora all but leapt out pulling Robert along with her. She ran to her father first, throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I've missed you so much, Father," she said. She turned to Martha and embraced her as well. "Mother, it's so good to see you," she beamed. Harold cleared his throat, wondering if she had forgotten he was standing there. "Harold," Cora teased. "I haven't forgotten you, I promise. It's wonderful to see you again, dear brother." With that, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Isidore extended his hand to Robert, who shook it warmly. "Robert, my boy, it's good to see you again. I trust you've been taking good care of my little girl for me." Robert smiled at his father-in-law. "I am doing my level best, sir. Nothing makes me happier than making her happy."

"It does a father's heart good to hear that, Robert. I'm glad you finally came to your senses," Isidore said with a teasing smirk. He had no way of knowing he had touched a sore spot on Robert's conscience. No matter how many times Cora had tried to reassure him, he couldn't get past what a fool he had been in those first few months of their marriage. It pained him deeply when the subject was brought up. However, he didn't want to cast a dampener over the proceedings; not when Cora was so delighted to be able to visit her childhood home. He simply gave a small smile and nod to Isidore and turned to follow the rest of the family into the house.

After taking a few minutes to freshen up after their journey, Robert and Cora joined the family in the sitting room for tea. Martha immediately began going over the list of things she had planned for their stay in New York before the entire family would travel to the Levinson's Newport house. She had planned a ball for the following evening to welcome "Lord and Lady Downton" to New York. She and Cora would pay calls to several of Martha's old friends, and the final day of their stay there was to be a farewell garden party. Robert's head began to spin as he contemplated the various events. He was startled out of his musings as Cora touched him gently on the knee and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I'm terribly sorry about all of this, darling. I know that you don't like being on parade anymore than I do. But, she's just so proud…"

Robert smiled lovingly at her. "It's alright, Cora. You can't really blame her. She has every right to be proud of you. I know I am." Robert's compliment made Cora's cheeks blush pink, and she lowered her eyes as a smile twitched on her lips.

He turned his attention to his mother-in-law. "Who all is coming to the ball tomorrow evening?"

"Oh, just some old family friends, mainly," Martha said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "The Astors, the Vanderbilts and a few others."

Harold, always one for starting trouble, added, "There will also be a few of Cora's old suitors there as well." Robert all but choked on his tea. He glanced at his wife, whose eyes had widened in shock.

"You can't be serious," she said incredulously. "Mother, whom did you invite?"

"Only Jonathan Whitfield and Andrew Livingston," Martha replied. Cora rolled her eyes and heaved an exasperated sigh. "Mother, what on earth were you thinking?" she questioned. "Of all the men in New York, you invite Jonathan and Andrew. I can't believe this."

Robert looked puzzled. "What is it about these two men that has you so upset, darling?" he asked.

"They both asked Cora to marry them, but she turned them down," Harold piped up. "Right before she and Mother left for London." He looked positively gleeful after sharing this bit of information, choosing to ignore the threatening look he was now receiving from his older sister.

Cora turned to her husband. "Robert, Mr. Whitfield and Mr. Livingston meant nothing to me. Absolutely nothing. I never courted either of them, I swear it." Robert turned to face her, taking in the panicked look in her eyes. He brought his hand to her cheek and stroked his thumb lightly over her cheekbone.

"My darling, don't look so panic-stricken. It's alright. I'm looking forward to meeting your old friends." He offered further reassurance by kissing Cora's other cheek. She rewarded him with a grateful smile and returned her attention to her parents and brother.

Robert hated lying to his wife. The truth was he was not looking forward to the ball at all. The thought of meeting these men who had once proposed to Cora made his stomach churn. As he sat next to her, feigning interest in the conversation he couldn't help wondering how he was going to make it through the next evening. How was he supposed to face these men?


End file.
